


Passing Notes

by zeteram



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, season of dawn hijinks, this will probably get retconned in two days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeteram/pseuds/zeteram
Summary: Throughout the Season of Dawn, Osiris and Saint-14 (and their Ghosts) engage in a few private conversations.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny), Sagira & Geppetto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> The first line of the fic is an actual idle dialogue from Osiris standing at the Sundial, and I had to wonder who exactly he was talking about.

“No, Sagira! Because last time, you two kept conversing behind my back. I am not some prefect to sneak notes past.”

Sagira sniffed and flew around to hover in front of Osiris so he could scowl at her directly. He was scowling through his scarf, of course. She knew him well enough to tell that. “That was then. This is now. We’ve all changed, Osiris. See? I’m asking permission.”

“And I’m denying it. Make it a closed channel with Geppetto if you wish, but include Saint and myself.” He sounded adamant, but then, Osiris often did. At least he’d subconsciously included Saint-14 this time.

“The two of you can’t keep up with us,” she said, knowing it sounded a bit prideful but also knowing it was completely true. Her Guardian had one of the finest minds Humanity had ever produced and she was extremely proud of him, but even he couldn’t parse data as fast as a Ghost.

Osiris raised an eyebrow, sounding genuinely curious now. “Do you have so much to talk about? You didn’t need a private channel with Ikora’s Ghost, when I started talking with her again.”

“Ophiuchus doesn’t talk much,” she said, sounding smug and knowing it. “If we had a private channel, it would have about five lines of text in it.”

Osiris looked at her for a long moment, but finally his gaze softened and he nodded like she knew he would. “Very well, then. A bargain?”

Her eye narrowed and she floated a little closer. “What kind of bargain? Wait.” Oh no. Oh _no_. He probably wanted a _fair_ bargain, which meant--

“ _You_ stay out of my communications with Saint-14.”

Crap. That was going to ruin all her plans. “I can hear you talk, you know.” But Osiris could fit a lot into text, quickly. Would it be worth not knowing what was in there? Saint probably wouldn’t ask Geppetto the same, right? So maybe that was an in.

“I’m aware. The audio channel can be the shared one. Text communication between Saint and myself, or between you and Geppetto, would be private. Do we have an agreement?”

She considered it for a few long moments. Curiosity or privacy? She and Osiris hadn’t kept anything from each other for...well, okay, Osiris was regularly not forthcoming about what he saw, but that had more to do with not wanting to accidentally cause a catastrophic future than a desire to keep a secret. On the other hand, she _knew_ Osiris was anxious to the point of terrified that he would somehow mess up this new beginning with Saint, and so he’d probably ask for her input on anything he considered important anyway. The separate channels _might_ last as long as a few months before one or more of them got fed up and combined them into a single group chat, especially if the seeds of her plan with Geppetto bore fruit.

“Done. Do you want me to double-check the encryption on your own private channel?”

Osiris growled and swatted at her, and Sagira laughed and dematerialized.

\----

`Text-tightbeam-GhostNet-SO-GXIV-encrypt:sesame`

Sagira: Hey, guess what! Osiris actually agreed to it! But we have to promise not to look at their text communication in return. Which, fine, whatever. When Osiris has something really important to say, he won’t leave it to text.

Geppetto: I am glad to hear it. However, I have a concern that Saint will not behave equivalently. He entrusts himself to text often, as it gives him greater opportunity to consider his words before committing to them.

Sagira: Yeah, but that’s Saint. Osiris is too impatient for that, trust me.

Geppetto: Impatient? He is being remarkably recalcitrant about returning to the City.

Sagira: I’m working on it. The more we get them to talk, the more it’ll wear him down. Except...He’s right about the Sundial, Geppetto. We left it unattended once, and just look at the mess it caused!

Geppetto: Agreed. We will encourage the Guardians in the Tower to assist as much as possible. It will satisfy Saint-14’s desire to help with current threats while allowing him to recuperate in the City.

Sagira: Let’s brainstorm and see what we can do about that. Nice job with the Tower Obelisk, by the way. Osiris can’t tell remotely that Saint kicked it into submission. I consider that a victory.

Geppetto: I am certainly not going to tell him.

Sagira: Destroying the Sundial is out of the picture, by the way. Speaking of traditional Titan problem-solving methods.

Geppetto: That may not be the only way to contain the temporal flux.

Sagira: I’m listening.

\----

`Text-tightbeam-Vanguard-OXIV-encrypt:5-14-23-arc`

XIV: This time you are sure this is a channel Ikora does not have access to?

Osiris: It’s a novel rotating encryption I built, Saint. I’m not the one who used an archived Vanguard protocol last time and neglected to verify whether it was still in use.

XIV: Yes, yes, I have learned my lesson. Let Osiris build the channel next time. It would not have happened if you had let me leave it to Geppetto.

Osiris: You know why I made that choice.

XIV: I do. Perhaps next time Ikora sees me she will be able to meet my eyes instead of blushing and looking away.

Osiris: Why not act as if it were a prank? You cannot tell me you haven’t pranked Shaxx and Zavala at least once.

XIV: How did you know that?

Osiris: I’m exiled, not unobservant.

XIV: You are spying on me.

Osiris: I’m keeping an eye on you.

XIV: You _are_ spying on me!

Osiris: Call it that if you like.

XIV: You could come keep an eye on me here. It would be more effective.

Osiris: You know what is holding me back.

XIV: I know.

\----

`Text-tightbeam-GhostNet-SO-GXIV-encrypt:raisin`

Sagira: Hey.

Geppetto: Yes, Sister?

Geppetto: Sagira?

Sagira: He’s not mad at us, is he? Osiris thinks he’s mad at us. Well, at him. You know. Because it _was_ his fault. And I’m sorry. And _he’s_ sorry. He feels really guilty about it. But Saint--the way he answered Osiris’s first call, how he sounded--I told him Saint wasn’t mad, or not very mad, but I don’t think I convinced him and now he’s worried that you two won’t want to see us again, and that’s not _fair_ because I _do_ want to see you again, and I think he needs to, too.

Geppetto: I see. “Needs”?

Sagira: _Yes_. My Guardian needs something, and I can’t help him with it, and it’s driving me out of my mind. And he keeps procrastinating about it because he’s afraid Saint is going to reject him and that we did all this for nothing. The Sundial--I can’t tell you how we made it. But it was my design, and if I’m responsible for the thing that breaks my Guardian, I won’t be able to live with myself.

Sagira: I’m sorry. That was a lot. I probably shouldn’t have dumped it on you like that.

Geppetto: No, I’m glad you did. You needed to say it.

Sagira: Oh, no. You really do hate us.

Geppetto: No, Sister. Never that.

Sagira: Never?

Geppetto: Never. Anger, at times. Grief. Saint has a great depth to his emotions, especially where your Guardian is concerned, but I will share a truth with you. He forgave Osiris long ago.

Sagira: He did?

Geppetto: Yes.

Sagira: Only him, though?

Geppetto: I held a grudge longer.

Sagira: That’s fair.

Geppetto: I had hoped you would speak to Osiris of the error in his judgment, rather than supporting him.

Sagira: ...I know. I was angry at--everyone, I guess. For turning on him. And I know now that wasn’t true, but he was hurt. He didn’t get better for a long time, and by the time he did, you were already gone. It was just us.

Sagira: I’m sorry.

Geppetto: Sister? You already said that.

Sagira: I mean it.

Geppetto: Thank you.

Sagira: You’re welcome.

Sagira: Sorry, habit.

Geppetto: Sagira? I forgave you a long time ago, too.

Sagira: That means a lot to me, Geppetto. It really does.

Geppetto: I hope to see you soon.

Sagira: Yeah. Me, too.

\----

`Text-tightbeam-Vanguard-OXIV-encrypt:2-2-11-20-29-void`

XIV: You could have stayed on the line, Osiris. You would have heard something interesting.

Osiris: I would have fallen asleep, listening to you and Shaxx talk about weapons.

XIV: Then you should definitely have stayed on the line. I am sure you do not get enough sleep.

Osiris: You told me to hang up.

XIV: And you listened as much as I expected you to. Come now, I know you left the line open.

Osiris: I did. I muted my microphone.

XIV: I knew it. All I ask is you give me rights of first refusal on the blackmail money.

Osiris: It’s true that Saladin would pay well for that recording of Shaxx singing. Even if his voice is terrible for it.

XIV: That is not the point.

Osiris: I know. The point is that you make even the most stubborn of us wear down before your persistence.

XIV: And yet it has not worked for you, my brother.

Osiris: Are you giving up?

XIV: Never.

\----

`Text-tightbeam-GhostNet-SO-GXIV-encrypt:beetroot`

Geppetto: Sister?

Sagira: Hey, Geppetto! How’s it going?

Geppetto: I am well, thank you. I have finished my end of the calculations. The Tower Obelisk is capable of storing, generating, and transmitting massive amounts of Fractaline - enough to contain the Sundial’s core. Here is my data.

Sagira: This is huge. Very clean data. But you’re aware that number is nearly ten billion?

Geppetto: I am aware. The Guardians are resourceful, especially if they begin thinking outside the box.

Sagira: Hm. Let me experiment with the Fractaline a little bit when I propose this to Osiris. There might be a more efficient way to increase the resonance of the linked Obelisks, and that would mean an exponential increase in generated response.

Geppetto: Do you concur that it is viable?

Sagira: Absolutely. This is great work. We can protect the Sundial’s core without constantly monitoring it, and that means exactly what you think it means.

Geppetto: The next step is to get our Guardians’ approval, and then it is up to the rest of the Guardians.

Sagira: I know at least one of them is up to the challenge. You see a lot of them at the Tower. Do you think they can do it?

Geppetto: I know they can.

Sagira: Good. Because I hate to say it, but if you and Saint are on top of things, it’s going to be all right.

Geppetto: Why do you hate to say that?

Sagira: Your success rate is ridiculously high for starting with such small odds. It throws everything off.

Geppetto: The number _is_ under ten billion, if only slightly.

Sagira: Oh, yes. A great comfort. Look, we have got to release it in stages that seem a little more manageable. I’m not saying all Hunters and Titans are bad at math, but….

Geppetto: There are other Ghosts that are bad at math, Sagira.

Sagira: I know. I had to share a shell with one once. And he’s one of the better ones.

Geppetto: I will be curious to hear that story some time.

Sagira: I’ll tell you when we get to visit. Because with this Obelisk plan? It’ll be _when_.

\----

`Text-tightbeam-Vanguard-OXIV-encrypt:9-18-27-solar`

XIV: Osiris? Please answer this line. You are not answering your voice calls.

Osiris: busy

Osiris: cant talk now

XIV: Please call me when you can.

\----

`Text-tightbeam-GhostNet-SO-GXIV-encrypt:coriander`

Sagira: He’s making a bad decision. I’m trying to talk him out of it, or at least call Saint, but he won’t. If we don’t come back, fix the Sundial for us.

Geppetto: Sagira? Is everything all right?

Geppetto: Sister?

Geppetto: I am concerned, Sister.

Geppetto: Please answer. I do not want to lose contact with you again.

Geppetto: Sagira?

_[attachment destination: SO_  
_source: GXIV_  
_text: **The Book of Coming Forth by Day** ]_

Geppetto: Please.

Sagira: Sorry! Sorry! He’s back now. We’re okay. I think he’s okay. Um. I’ll tell him to call Saint as soon as we get back within range. We’re far enough out there’s lag.

Geppetto: You are coming back?

Sagira: We’re on the way now. Osiris saw something and decided he needed to talk to Rasputin. You can imagine how well that went.

Geppetto: You are not reassuring me, Sagira.

Sagira: Well, so they talked. And Osiris got some data, and he decided it was a great idea to come all the way out here to the edge of the system to go investigate an anomaly _without me_ , and now he won’t talk about what he saw in there or what it _was_. And I’m worried about him.

Geppetto: So are we.

\----

A comms crackle invaded the tense silence, and Saint-14 picked it up immediately. He was alone with Geppetto in his ship, worried for his friend and pacing back and forth in the privacy of the Grey Pigeon. “Hello? This is Saint-14.”

“Saint.” The sound was distant, fuzzy, but even so he felt his entire body relax to hear Osiris’s voice again. “There might be a new problem.”

Oh. Saint was quiet for a moment, and he knew the hurt would show in his voice, but he answered anyway. “My friend. You do not have to hide the truth from me. There will always be a new problem. First the Sundial keeps you away from me, and now this--” Osiris was trying to say something, but Saint talked over him. “--whatever it is. Something that requires your personal attention, some reason you cannot come back to the City. Something that only Osiris can do. I _understand_.”

He’d thought it could be otherwise. That maybe, this time, they could start fresh, that Osiris would accept some help with his burdens, that he could let Saint have a place in his life. He should have known better. Osiris was, and always had been, a solitary figure.

“You understand nothing,” Osiris snapped, and that didn’t help Saint’s mood any. He flipped off the comms channel.

\----

`Text-tightbeam-GhostNet-SO-GXIV-encrypt:biscuit`

Sagira: YOU TELL HIM TO TURN THAT BACK ON RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL DISMANTLE THE OBELISK AND MAKE EVERYONE GET TEN BILLION FRACTALINE AGAIN

\----

“Are you there this time? Stay on the line, Saint. You don’t understand because I _need your help_ and I am coming there _right now_.”

Saint forgot to breathe. Good thing he didn’t need to.

“You are coming here. To the City.”

“I must share this with the Vanguard, and if you believe for a moment that means I will not see you--”

A relief so palpable it almost caused Saint to lose his balance spread through him and he barked a laugh, startling the flock of pigeons.

“You are coming to me.”

“I am on my way.”

His grin was so bright it could probably light up the entire Hangar.

Osiris was finally on his way home.


End file.
